elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinya Balu
|Base ID = }} Dinya Balu is a Dunmer priestess who resides in the Temple of Mara in Riften. Background Dinya Balu is married to Maramal, a Redguard priest who offers the Dragonborn the ability to marry an NPC. She is a priestess of the Temple of Mara. If the Dragonborn requests Mara's blessing from her, she tells them that she will do so only after they help fulfill Mara's will. Quotes *''"Visiting Riften? All are welcome at the Temple of Mara."'' *''"Pleased to meet you, I'm a priestess at the Temple of Mara."'' Conversations Brand-Shei Brand-Shei: "Dinya, about that incense you requested? Its not arriving anytime soon. The Khajiit caravans are having tough times getting through." Dinya: "That's a shame. What's causing them all the trouble?" Brand-Shei: "There's the stories about Helgen, bandits, skirmishes between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials... it almost seems endless." Dinya: "Chin up, Brand-Shei. Lady Mara will provide us strength and guidance through these difficult times." Grelka Dinya: "Good day, Grelka." Grelka: "What's so good about it? I've got deadbeats who don't pay me, the city guard looking over my shoulder and Maven Black-Briar breathing down my neck." Dinya: "You poor thing. You should come by the temple, speak to Maramal." Grelka: "Religion isn't going to save me. So unless Mara is going to start raining coin from the heavens, why don't you mind your own business." Madesi Dinya: "When are you going to stop by the temple, Madesi?" Madesi: "Sorry Lady Dinya, but I've been busy of late." Dinya: "It only takes but a moment to say a silent prayer to Mara. Please come by soon; not for me, but for yourself." Madesi: "Very well, I'll try milady." Maramal Maramal: "They laughed at me again, Dinya. They simply don't understand." Dinya: "I'm so sorry my husband. You must remember, they're at the Bee and Barb to drink, not to listen to a sermon." Maramal: "Yes, yes, I know. I just wish to show them there's more to life than drowning your sorrows in a goblet of mead." Dinya: "You're a good man, Maramal. We're lucky to have you watching over us." Maramal: "It fills me with joy to hear you're with child, Dinya. They said it wouldn't... that it couldn't happen, but Mara has shown them they're mistake." Dinya: "And to think I was wandering the ash wastes only two years ago. I never knew my path would lead to you." Maramal: "You were guided here; you were always meant to be here. That's the way of things." Dinya: "Then I thank Lady Mara with all my heart; for you, for our child and for our love." Marise Aravel Marise: "Dinya? I was reading that missive you gave me and I was wondering something about marriage." Dinya: "Feel free to ask me anything you like." Marise: "There's someone I like very much in Riften. I think I'd like to marry him someday, but... well, he's not of my kind. Would Mara be angry?" Dinya: "No, no... not at all. Mara believes that the spark of a union comes from inside us, not from our appearance. Tell you what... if you still feel unsure, come by the temple sometime and we'll talk about it." Quests The Book of Love When asked if the Dragonborn can get Mara's blessings, Balu replies that only those that would spread love throughout Skyrim can be granted this blessing, accepting to do so starts the quest. After the uniting of each couple, Dinya Balu must be spoken to in order to receive another section of the quest. Spread the Love She also gives a miscellaneous quest in which the Dragonborn must distribute The Warmth of Mara within Riften. To complete this, the Dragonborn must talk to twenty different Riften residents and give them The Warmth of Mara leaflets. Despite the fact that their reactions are very different, it does not affect the further interactions with them. The Dragonborn may ask for more leaflets, even if all twenty were given away and not dropped. The reward for handing out all twenty is a leveled potion. Following is a (non-exhaustive) list of citizens that will accept the book: *Aerin *Alessandra *Asbjorn Fire-Tamer *Asgeir Snow-Shod *Balimund *Bersi Honey-Hand *Bolli *Brand-Shei *Dirge *Drifa *Elgrim *From-Deepest-Fathoms *Grelod the Kind *Haelga *Hafjorg *Hemming Black-Briar *Hofgrir Horse-Crusher *Indaryn *Ingun Black-Briar *Keerava *Louis Letrush *Maven Black-Briar *Mjoll the Lioness *Molgrom Twice-Killed *Niluva Hlaalu *Nivenor *Nura Snow-Shod *Romlyn Dreth *Sibbi Black-Briar *Svana Far-Shield *Talen-Jei *Tythis Ulen *Ungrien *Valindor *Vipir the Fleet *Vulwulf Snow-Shod *Wujeeta Trivia *Dinya is married to Maramal, which is shown through dialogue. **After completing "The Book of Love," she and Maramal will discuss her being "with child." If the Dragonborn follows the conversation, it will be revealed that Maramal is the father and the two are in love. *There are no "citizens" willing to accept the book within Mistveil Keep. If after the Dragonborn has finished the Imperial Legion questline to regain the Rift, Maven will be the Jarl and she will accept the pamphlet. *When asked about Mara, Dinya states that Mara is the handmaiden of Kyne, although this particular name for Kynareth is usually only in use by the Nords. *It is not possible to get the quest "Book of Love" while Dinya wanders the marketplace; she will only offer random comments. Dinya Balu must be spoken to when she is in the Temple in order to start the quest. *If Dinya dies and the Dragonborn has completed either of her quests, they will receive a Letter of Inheritance. Bugs * She may spawn in the Thieves Guild Ragged Flagon - Cistern. Appearances * de:Dinya Balu es:Dinya Balu fr:Dinya Balu it:Dinya Balu pl:Dinya Balu ru:Диния Балу Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters